


Coming home from Narnia

by Somethingaboutmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutmisha/pseuds/Somethingaboutmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Cas and Dean. He and Charlie set out to make Dean admit that he and Cas are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home from Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from Its-more-of-an-overcoat on Tumblr.
> 
> Title comes from "Dean Winchester is so far in the closet, he's practically in Narnia."

            Sam answered the door after Charlie texted him to say she was there. He left the red head in the library logging onto their wifi.

            “Dean!” he called. Nothing. Sam walked down the hallway in his sock feet, stopping to knock on Dean’s closed door.

            “Dean?” he said, opening the door slightly and peeking in.

            Dean was flat on his back, naked. Cas was fucking himself hard on Dean’s cock. Cas moaned and threw his head backwards in obvious ecstasy. Dean reached up and took Cas’s leaking cock in his hand, jerking it in time to Cas riding him.

            Sam closed the door quickly, hoping the click of the door jam hadn’t given him away. _Holy Mary mother of god_ he thought.

            He walked numbly back to the library where Charlie was busy clacking away on her laptop.

            “Eye bleach!” Sam yelped, “I need eye bleach NOW!”

            “What…?” Charlie asked, with a quizzical look.

            “Dean. Dean And Cas. In bed. Doing something I never want to see again.” Sam whined, head in his huge hands.

            Charlie erupted in laughter. “I knew it! I knew it the minute I saw them in the same room together!” She said in between fits of laughter. “Two people in a platonic relationship don’t stare at each other like that!”

            “I knew they were together, they just don’t know I do, and I really don’t care. I just don’t want to see my brother, balls deep in his angel!”

            “Oh we can have fun with this!” Charlie said, a mischievous glint in her eye. Sam opened his laptop, trying to get the image of his brother being ridden like a goddamn pony, out of his head.

            Dean emerged from down the hallway first.

            “Hey! Charlie! I didn’t know you were here!” Dean said smiling widely. He pulled her into a bear hug. Sam looked up from the website he was looking at to avoid looking at Dean, to see Charlie peeking out at him from over Dean’s left shoulder. _Oh no,_ he thought as she made eye contact with him and winked.

            “So where’s Cas?” Charlie asked after Dea let her go.

            “He...uh…he’s having a shower.” Dean said, turning a slight fuchsia colour.

            “I see,” retorted Charlie.

            “Didn’t he shower this morning?” Sam asked, joining in the ‘gang up on Dean and see how much we can get out of him’ brigade.

            “Ye-Dude! I don’t know! I don’t keep tabs on him!”

            “Ok!” Sam said, his voice soothing, trying to calm his brother down. Dean sat down across the table from Sam, glancing up at Sam with a ‘What do you know?’ look on his face.

            “So what do we have?” Dean asked, still a little red around the ears.

            “The werewolf seems to be hunting just outside of Lebanon, I hacked into the FBI server earlier today and printed off the coroners reports of each of the attacks.” Charlie said, easily slipping into work mode. Sam looked at her in awe. If she weren’t into chicks, he would be all over that.

            “We’ll need to go talk to each of the families of the victims sometime today, see if they all have anything in common.” Dean said.

            Cas strode into the room, moving slightly awkwardly. Dean looked up and blushed very obviously. This didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie, who once again looked over at Sam and winked.

            _Screw it,_ Sam thought, _now’s the time to get back at Dean for all the teasing and stupid shit he’s done._

            “So, Cas, how was your shower? Get all the _kinks_ worked out?” Sam said, emphasis on the word kinks.

            “Yes Sam, it was very refreshing and soothed my muscles adequately.” Cas replied, Sam’s hint going right over his head. It did not, however, go over Dean’s.

            “What are you talking about Sammy?” Dean asked slowly. Green eyes squinted in pure Cas fashion.

            “I was just asking Cas if his shower got all the knots out.” Sam replied, brown eyes wide, to try and give him an innocent look. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Charlie, barely containing her laughter. Face almost as red as her hair.

            Dean looked over at a very confused Cas. Dean’s face screamed ‘Do they know!?’. Cas just looked back, oblivious to the obvious lines Sam and Charlie were reading between.

            “Dean, just admit it! You’re with Cas!” Sam said, a sly smile crossing his face.

            “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean gave Cas a ‘don’t say anything’ look.

            “It’s not like anyone here cares, we’ve honestly been taking bets to when you guys would actually admit it” Charlie said.

            “Who is involved in this pool!?” Dean exclaimed, obviously faux aghast.

            “Oh the usual. Kevin, Garth…Sam.”

            “Sammy?! REALLY!?” Dean whined.

            “Hey, it’s not like you two hide it well. To quote Charlie, ‘two people in a platonic relationship don’t stare at each other like that’”

            “Ok ok ok.” Dean said, exasperated. He looked over at Cas who had sat down next to him. Cas just tilted his head. “Ok, it’s true. But why the all the hints at something just now?”

            “Dude, you need to put a sock on your door.”

            “Oh shit.”

 


End file.
